Kill Me, Eat Me, Love Me
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Alec has been in prison for five years due to a robbery charge and has one more year to go when Magnus begins working in the infirmary as a new nurse. Alec becomes very interested in him and Magnus, for his lack of judgement finds himself growing to like the inmate. (Serial Killer Alec, and Cannibal Magnus.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You guys asked for a story with Kill Me, Alec and Eat Me, Magnus so I have done my best to make one lol. I hope you guys like this. Different story and plot with possible Mpreg. (for my drama purposes) hope you guys like it :)

1.

Magnus looked up from the chart he was filling out as the guards brought in an unconscious man. His nose was bleeding, his left eye was swelling and turning purple, and his knuckles were bruised and bleeding.

"My my, you guards just love beating on the inmates don't you," he said, walking over.

"Got into a fight with another inmate. Stabbed him with a plastic fork, had to subdue him somehow. He punched Morgenstern in the jaw," the guard said.

"Well, you both can leave now. I can handle him," Magnus said, waving them out. "Go on. Shoo."

The guards transferred the young man onto the exam table and stepped out, shutting the door behind them. Magnus washed his hands and got some bandages and disinfectant to clean the bleeding wounds.

"Last time I checked…I was in hell…" the young man groaned as he came to.

"And what makes you think you aren't?" Magnus asked.

"Angels don't belong in hell….you belong in heaven," he answered.

"Just how hard did they hit you?" Magnus chuckled, starting to bandage his hand. "I'm not an angel. Just a nurse."

"A new nurse...I know all the name of the personnel here...but you're new…" he said.

"Oh? Do you know their name for friendly reasons?" Magnus asked.

"If I said it was due to friendship, I'd be lying," he answered. "So? What's your name?"

"Magnus," he answered, moving to the cut on his lip. "And yours?"

"Alexander, but I prefer Alec," he answered, wincing. "Nurse Magnus...how new are you?"

"I just started working here last week," he answered.

He got an ice pack for his eye.

"Any of the other inmates give you any trouble?" Alec asked.

"Yes. But I'm very good at putting people in their place," Magnus answered. "Would you like some pain medication?"

Alec shook his head. "Dulls my thoughts. Gotta stay clear-headed in hell."

Magnus opened the door and the guards walked back in to escort Alec out. He tossed him a smile over his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, angel."

Magnus shook his head and cleaned up, watching him be walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You guys asked for a story with Kill Me, Alec and Eat Me, Magnus so I have done my best to make one lol. I hope you guys like this. Different story and plot. Hope you guys like it :)

2.

Alec blinked as his vision slowly returned to him. He winced as he moved and gingerly touched his right side, feeling the bandages under his fingers. He looked around. realizing he wasn't in the prison hospital. He was in the actual hospital.

He smiled weakly as the door opened and Magnus walked in. He was dressed in dark green scrubs, the shirt stopped just below his waist. He looked tired, dark circles under his yellowish green eyes, brown skin pale, hair limp and free of the product he usually wore when he saw him at the prison.

"Angel...what are you doing here?" Alec croaked.

"I'm covering for a friend," he answered, walking over. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm missing the last two days, but better now that you're here….sit?" Alec looked at the chair next to his bed. "Seeing your pretty face will perk me right up."

He was pleased as Magnus blushed at the compliment and sat down in the chair.

"My face is hardly pretty, that's just the medication talking. I must look like death warmed over," Magnus sighed. "You've had your appendix removed. Burst on the operating table."

"So that's why I feel an organ lighter," Alec chuckled and coughed, rubbing his dry throat.

Magnus poured him a glass of water and Alec accepted, drinking it all in one go. He handed it back.

"Are they working you too hard here?" Alec asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," Magnus answered, with a smile.

"You look like even more of angel when you smile," Alec pointed out. "I can feel my strength returning to me as we speak."

"I bet you call all the nurses angel," Magnus replied.

"No. Just you," Alec said as Magnus stood up. "Leaving so soon?"

"I've got other patients to check on," he answered. "And you're being transferred to the prison medical wing in a couple hours."

"You'll come see me there right? I want to see your pretty face again," Alec told him.

"I...will do my best," Magnus nodded. "Get some rest okay?"

Alec settled back against the pillows and watched him go.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys asked for a story with Kill Me, Alec and Eat Me, Magnus so I have done my best to make one lol. I hope you guys like this. Different story and plot. Hope you guys like it :)

3.

"These are for you."

Magnus looked up from his lunch and blinked, seeing Alec standing in the doorway with a small bouquet of flowers.

He was smiling slightly, blue eyes shining, pale skin tan from being in the sun, raven black hair all tousled. The sleeves of his grey uniform rolled up to his biceps showing off the tattoos on his skin.

"I have garden duty and the tulips were in bloom, thought they would spruce up the room," Alec added.

Magnus put down his fork and got up. "They're lovely Alexander." He accepted the flowers and smelled them. Then sneezed. "Sorry...small pollen allergy…"

He put the flowers in a cup of water and set them on the counter.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Alec scratched the back of his neck. "My sister always said that it's nice to give people flowers…"

"You have a sister?" Magnus asked, sitting back down to resume eating.

"I have a younger sister, and two younger brothers," Alec answered. "Max is the youngest he's about 14 now, Isabelle's 21, and Jace is twenty."

"Do they come to visit you?" Magnus asked.

"Sometimes...Though I'm not sure how many people want to visit their older brother in jail very often," he chuckled.

"If they care about you, I don't think they'd really mind," Magnus replied.

"He bothering you Magnus?" A guard said, walking over.

Magnus refrained from rolling his eyes. "I'm fine Woolsey. We're just having a friendly chat."

Woolsey eyed Alec before nodding and walking away.

"Sleep with a man a couple times and suddenly they think they own you," Magnus said once he was gone. "I'd break it off with him, but the sex is too good."

"You...and him?" Alec asked.

"We went out for drinks and one thing led to another," he shrugged.

"If you don't want to be tied down, maybe you should go ahead and break it off with him," Alec said. "Office romances don't always work out."

"You're probably right," Magnus sighed.

"I should go. Cell checks in a bit...I'm glad you like the flowers angel," Alec put his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

Magnus looked at the tulips on the counter and ran his fingers over a couple petals.

* * *

"I don't like that Lightwood guy hanging around you," Woolsey said, walking Magnus to his car. "He gives me a weird vibe."

"He's sweet," Magnus replied. "Don't tell me you're jealous of him."

"I am not jealous of that," Woolsey said, shaking his head. "He's just...They have him on some heavy medication you know? Just...don't let him talk to you again."

"Woolsey, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," Magnus said.

He winced as Woolsey grabbed his arm.

"I'm serious Magnus," he replied.

Magnus pulled his arm from his grasp. "I will talk to whoever I damn well please." He fixed his coat and walked over to his car. "You're not the boss of me Scott."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You guys asked for a story with Kill Me, Alec and Eat Me, Magnus so I have done my best to make one lol. I hope you guys like this. Different story and plot. Hope you guys like it :)

4.

"And how are you feeling today Alec?" the psychiatrist asked.

"Fine," Alec answered, shrugging. "Got into a couple fights...I never instigated it…"

"I see that, are you still having an issue with people touching you? The warden told me you've punched a few of the guards when they tried to pull you and the inmate apart," she said.

"They're filthy…" Alec replied. "I don't like being touched by filthy people."

"And everything else?" she asked. "Have you made any friends?"

"I'm doing my best," he answered.

She nodded. "Well, that's all the time we have for today's session. Same time again Wednesday?"

"Never miss it," Alec replied, standing up and leaving her office.

He passed by the infirmary and saw Magnus tending to another inmate. He frowned, seeing a black eye and split lip on his face and stopped walking.

"Keep moving," the guard said, pushing him forward.

Alec refrained from balling his hands into fists and kept walking.

* * *

"Hey," Alec said, leaning in the doorway.

Magnus jumped, startled, and swore as he accidentally cut himself with a pair of scissors. "I'm busy at the moment Alexander."

"What's wrong?" Alec frowned, walking over.

"I...think you stop coming here...for social calls…" Magnus said. "It's unprofessional and I'm a nurse and you're a prisoner and I could get fired…."

"Oh…" Alec rubbed his arm. "Is...that really what you want?"

Magnus nodded. "It is."

"Okay...I won't, um...I won't bother you anymore then," Alec said turning and walking out. He dug his nails into his palms as he walked back to his cell and laid down on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys asked for a story with Kill Me, Alec and Eat Me, Magnus so I have done my best to make one lol. I hope you guys like this. Different story and plot. Hope you guys like it :)

5.

Magnus picked at his lunch with his fork and looked at the flowers on the counter. They had started wilting a week ago and he didn't have the heart to throw them out. He stabbed at a piece of meat with his fork before setting it down and running a hand through his hair.

"Why the long face?" Woolsey asked, walking into the room.

"None of your concern," Magnus answered, throwing the rest of his lunch away and getting up to wash his hands.

"You can tell me. Can't have my favorite nurse looking all sad," Woolsey said, coming up behind him and putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm not in the mood," Magnus replied. "Don't you have prisoners to guard or provoke so you can beat them up?"

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Woolsey frowned.

"Nothing. Not all of my free moments need to be spent with you," Magnus answered.

"Don't be that way," Woolsey said, moving his hands lower. "What's say you and I go and let off some steam?" He kissed his neck. "Locker room's empty."

"I'm afraid, if you and I go let off steam together, I'll bite off your dick and eat it," Magnus mused, looking at him over his shoulder. "If you'd like to take that chance, I'd happily let off steam with you."

Woolsey stepped back and cleared his throat. "I should go...cell inspection."

"Smart man," Magnus smiled and waved him off as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You guys asked for a story with Kill Me, Alec and Eat Me, Magnus so I have done my best to make one lol. I hope you guys like this. Different story and plot. Hope you guys like it :)

6.

"Hey there angel," Alec said, walking into the infirmary.

"I'm busy," Magnus replied. "I have to get these forms in order for the doctor."

Alec stayed in the doorway. "You look tired angel…"

"Why do you call me that?" Magnus suddenly snapped. "I'm not an angel and I'm definitely not your angel."

"I don't know...You were white, you're always so nice...and your smile always makes me feel better," Alec answered. "But if you don't want me to call you that anymore, I won't…"

Magnus dropped his head into his hands and took a deep breath before sitting up to look at him. "I...don't hate it...I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed and overworked and I shouldn't take my frustration out on you. You're just being kind…"

Alec shrugged and walked over looking at the flowers. "You kept the flowers? Even though they died?"

"They were pretty," Magnus answered.

"I could bring you more if you like," Alec offered.

"I'd like that," Magnus smiled.

Alec nodded a little. "Did….I do something to upset you? Is...is that why you wanted me to stop coming to see you?"

"No, you didn't upset me," Magnus shook his head. He brushed some hair out of his face and Alec frowned, seeing a bruise on the inside of his wrist.

"What happened?" he asked.

Magnus pulled his sleeve down. "Just a little rough and tumble in the sheets."

"You're still with the guard?" Alec asked. "He's nice to you?"

"He's alright," Magnus answered, tidying up the notes. "I'm going to end it though. He's too...possessive for my taste. We were just supposed to be having fun you know? I don't do workplace relationships and it was a mistake sleeping with him."

"I'm sorry," Alec apologized.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Magnus told him. "You should get going though. The guards will be coming around this way soon."

"Guards, always ruining things," Alec smiled back. "I'll see you later angel." He walked out of the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys asked for a story with Kill Me, Alec and Eat Me, Magnus so I have done my best to make one lol. I hope you guys like this. Different story and plot. Hope you guys like it :)

7.

Alec sat back on his heels and ran his hand through his hair. He dusted dirt off his jeans as he stood up. He spotted Magnus across the lot, smoking a cigarette and talking to Woolsey.

Woolsey looked up. Tensed with his arms crossed over his chest, and his jaw was clenched. Alec watched Magnus say something and put out his cigarette before starting to walk away. Woolsey grabbed his arm and he saw Magnus wince and take a step back.

"Oi, don't just stand there, give me a hand," one of the other inmates demanded.

He looked away from Magnus and Woolsey and went over to help the other inmate with the weeds.

* * *

"What happened to your face?" Alec frowned as he sat on the exam table.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Magnus replied.

"I tripped over a rake in the yard doing gardening...you look like someone punched you in the face," Alec answered.

He winced as Magnus started to clean the wound with disinfectant.

"Loverboy got a little mad when I told him I wanted to break things off," Magnus replied. "And he told the other guards about it so now I get all these looks, and at least two other guards have asked if I wanted to 'blow off steam' with them in the locker rooms. I could cut off his dick for that."

"Cut off his dick?" Alec asked as Magnus got a bandage to wrap his hand.

"Too much?" Magnus asked.

"No...I think cutting off his dick would be a fitting punishment," Alec replied.

"Alright. You're all patched up," Magnus said taking off his gloves. "Try not to trip over any more rakes."

"I don't know, if it means I get to see you, I may have to do it again," Alec replied.

Magnus rolled his eyes and bit his lip. "I probably shouldn't do this, rules and all but…" Magnus got up and wrote something down a piece of paper. "So you don't have to keep injuring yourself to see me. Why don't you call me on my days off, if you want to I mean…"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Alec smiled and took the slip of paper.

"So would I," Magnus told him.

Alec walked out of the infirmary and spotted Woolsey talking to a couple of the other guards. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed for the library to think.

* * *

Magnus paused in cleaning the medical tools, seeing a small box on the counter with his name written on the gift tag. He set down the needles he was sanitizing and walked over to it.

"Saw this and thought of you," he read quietly as he looked at the tag.

He untied the bow and opened the box. He quickly closed it and tucked the box under his arm and went into the infirmaries bathroom. He locked the door behind him and opened the box again. He closed it and wrapped it back up before unlocking the bathroom and putting the box in his bag.

Magnus poked his head outside the door as a guard passed by. "Did Woolsey come in today?"

"You didn't hear? He got jumped last night during shift change," the guard answered. "Castrated him in the shower."

"Will he be alright?" Magnus asked.

"He lost of lot of blood," the guard told him. "We'll know more later."

Magnus nodded and went back into the infirmary. He glanced at his bag and tried not to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You guys asked for a story with Kill Me, Alec and Eat Me, Magnus so I have done my best to make one lol. I hope you guys like this. Different story and plot. Hope you guys like it :) I know its rated M but I cut off the sex scene for a reason.

8.

"Did you like my gift?" Alec asked, leaning in the doorway.

Magnus jumped, startled, and looked at Magnus over his shoulder. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. What are you doing here? Isn't it lunch time for you all or something?"

"I snuck off to come see you," Alec answered. "Is that okay?"

"If the guards find out, you'll get in trouble," Magnus said, turning to look at him.

"I won't tell if you won't," Alec replied, stepping in and closing the door behind him. The lock slid into place with a click and he walked over to Magnus.

"Alexander, what are you doing?" Magnus asked.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Alec answered. "I just...I want to kiss you...and touch you. See if your lips are as soft as they look."

"There would be serious consequences if that happened," Magnus told him, taking a step back. "I could lose my job."

"Just a kiss," Alec said leaning. "A kiss...and then my curiosity will be sated."

"Alexander I can't-"

He was cut off as Alec pressed their lips together firmly. He settled his hands on Magnus's waist, pulling him closer against his body. Alec started to back him up towards the exam table and Magnus pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I lied," Alec answered, kissing his neck. "Honestly I've tried to hold back. To ignore what you do to me. Half the time I can't sleep because I'm thinking about you. Touching you, kissing you, fucking you."

"No. This is very wrong," Magnus said, pushing him back. "You need to leave."

Alec caught his wrists and pulled him back. "Why? You want me just as much as I want you. Isn't that why you broke things off with Woolsey?"

"Is that why you cut off his dick?" Magnus replied, pulling his wrists free. "That's sick you know."

"Then why didn't you tell them I did it?" Alec asked, smirking. "If you knew it was me when you found the box and opened it then why didn't you tell? You're not scared of me, I know that." He followed Magnus every time he stepped back. "You kept it, didn't you? Or you threw it out. Can't attach it back, wasn't kept on ice long enough."

"You know there are cameras in here right?" Magnus asked, trying to keep distance between them.

Alec snorted. "Don't you think guards would be here by now if those cameras worked? They're only for show, angel. I'm not going to hurt you. That's the farthest thing from my mind."

He stopped once he had him backed into the corner. He reached out and stroked Magnus's cheek, watching his eyes flutter. He cupped his chin and leaned in, kissing him again.

He liked the way Magnus's breath hitched in his throat. The way he melted against him the second they made contact. He wrapped an arm around Magnus's waist and pulled him flush against his body.

"Come on angel, let me in," he murmured, moving his hand lower, dipping under the waistband of his pants and squeezing. "I know you want to. Want me inside you, don't you? You turned all those other guards down because you didn't want them. You wanted me. They would just treat you like dirt. Just like Woolsey. Only want you for sex. You'd still enjoy it though wouldn't you? Like it rough."

He pulled away completely. Arms at his side and looked at Magnus.

"If you really want me to go, I'll leave," Alec said. "I just...I really like you...but if you don't feel the same way…." Magnus interrupted him with a kiss.

"I'm gonna treat you so good angel," Alec murmured, dropping his hand to his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You guys asked for a story with Kill Me, Alec and Eat Me, Magnus so I have done my best to make one lol. I hope you guys like this. Different story and plot. Hope you guys like it :) I know its rated M but I cut off the sex scene for a reason.

Sorry it's super short :( i've been busy with starting school and work. its not fun

9.

"You know I'm getting out in month," Alec said.

"That so?" Magnus asked switching to cradle the phone between his left ear and shoulder.

"Yeah...I'll be spending the weekend with my family but maybe we could get dinner Sunday evening? I could take you on a proper date," Alec answered. "What do you say?"

"You're serious aren't you?" Magnus asked.

"Of course I am angel," Alec answered. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes," Magnus replied smiling. "But don't expect me to put out. And I am not a cheap date."

"I know," Alec replied. "You'll be very impressed I assure you."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Magnus replied. "I have to go. I'm having a few friends for dinner and the main course is more difficult than I thought it'd be."

"Alright. I'll see you Tuesday?" Alec asked.

"Bright and early," Magnus answered.

He hung up after another goodbye and set the phone down.

"This would be a lot easier if you just held still," Magnus said crossing his arms over his chest. "I just bought this carpet and I'd hate to get blood on it so soon."

The man swallowed around the gag as he saw Magnus pick up a knife. He tried to wiggle away, trapped when Magnus put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle," Magnus assured him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: You guys asked for a story with Kill Me, Alec and Eat Me, Magnus so I have done my best to make one lol. I hope you guys like this. Different story and plot. Hope you guys like it :) I know its rated M but I cut off the sex scene for a reason.

Sorry it's super short :( i've been busy with starting school and work. its not fun

10.

Alec inhaled deeply as he stepped outside. He smiled when he saw Isabelle and waved. He walked over to the car and was pulled into a hug.

"Missed you too Izzy," he said kissing her forehead.

"Mom and dad are waiting for us at your apartment with Jace and Max," she replied once she pulled away.

"They didn't want to come?" he asked getting into her car.

"You're apartment's been vacant since you've been in prison. They wanted to help clean it up for you," she answered. "And...Jace is going to be staying with you until you finish your parole."

"Wonderful," Alec sighed leaning back in his seat. "Think we can pick me up a new phone though? This one's a little dated."

"Finally going to upgrade to a smartphone?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Probably about time," he said.

* * *

"It's really nice to have you back," Jace said handing Alec another beer. "Mom and dad are really happy to you know."

Alec snorted. "I doubt that, but the thought's nice. They came out of obligation Jace."

"You still can't be upset about what happened," Jace said.

"Our parent's sent me to prison Jace. Tell me why I shouldn't be upset," Alec replied.

"They were trying to help you," Jace reasoned. "You were hurting yourself, and other people. What did you want them to do?"

"Not send me to prison for one thing," Alec said. "A hospital would've been better than that hell hole."

Jace sighed and stood up. "I'm not going to get into this with you tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

Alec took out his phone once Jace had left the living room and got up, going outside onto his apartment's balcony and shutting the door as he dialed Magnus's number.

"Magnus Bane speaking," he answered yawning.

"Hey angel," Alec smiled. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I just got off of a three hour shift in the emergency room at the hospital. Congratulations on your freedom," Magnus answered.

"I don't know if I can call it freedom. My parent's made my brother move in with me," Alec said. "Even my parole officer's more lax than they are."

"I'm sorry," Magnus replied.

"Don't be," Alec said. "I'm looking forward to our date Sunday night."

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Magnus reminded.

"It's a surprise," Alec told him. "I will pick you up at seven okay?"

"Okay, okay," Magnus chuckled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight angel." Alec hung up at the dial tone and finished off his beer before going back inside.


End file.
